The Shout for the Sorcerers Wand
by Soutiam
Summary: Sofia and Cedric get trapped in a horrific world.Will they come out?Will the stay?Will they even survive?Or will they live long enough to find something called love?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone.**  
><span><strong>I am new to writing in and I am really looking forward to writing on this website.<strong>  
><span><strong>This is also my first story and I would love some feedback. <strong>  
><span><strong>I really like Cedric and to be honest the only reason I watch the show and the only reason I am writing this story is because of will be a multi-chapter story so tune up for the next chapter.<strong>

Chapter 1: The horrific theme.

Cedric was up in his lair as was princess Sofia's coming of age party and he was working on a mode potion.  
>The potion would change the mode of their world and make it as horrific or as useful as possible or maybe in a peaceful mode.<p>

"Cedric!Cedric!",Sofia came up the stairs as if she was in her stop the "Mr" was Cedric's second step after persuading her to stop saying "Ceedric" instead of his usual pronounced name.

'Right finished,I think' Cedric image of the potion dropping of his hand made him get an headache,...until Sofia busted in."Cedric I..." Sofia stopped when she saw the startled sorcerer fall on the floor and the sealed potion fly in the air.  
>"Catch that!" Cedric said in a horrified voice expression.<p>

Sofia dropped her bag on the floor and quickly ran to catch the potion bottled which was flying through the air.  
>Thankfully she caught it."Sorry",she said -" You don't know what danger you put us through not used with a certain potion the spillage of this could land us to somewhere that is somewhat like the horrible usual description of fact that is more like hell than hell itself."<br>-"Well I don't want to get caught in that kind of world"  
>-"So,what did want princess?Why did you visit me in the first place?"<br>-"Well...you know it's my birthday right?",Cedric nodded."It's my 18th birthday and I thought you could help me with something."  
>-"What is it that you want help with?Princess?Princess?"Cedric hesitated when Sofia held a hand up to her heart as if it was in pain.<br>-"I'm fine,oh by the way I came here because I wanted you to come to my party"She said noticing a neatly wrapped gift in his hands.  
>-"I'm sorry but I hate parties and avoid them as much as I can"He looked at her in the eye and said "Here,happy birthday Sofia.I thought I should just give it to you now"<br>_"That...is what you are going to give me at the party!Meet you at 8:00 in the court yard. I'm going in with you!Especially with all the random people dad invited,I'd rather go with someone I know!"She chuckled a little bit while leaving for the door,suddenly Cedric grabbed Sofia's wrist and tried to pull grabbed his wrist back causing him to fell on Sofia's bag and h instinctively threw the bag at his table trying to make himself away from what he knew was dangerous potions in Sofia's he didn't realise was that his mode potion was on his desk and the next thing they both knew was the room spinning causing them both to black out.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Slowly,Sofia opened her of what she was going to see, she looked up and was trapped in a sun,no moon just little red her was nothing but mirrors that had red liquid all over was what seemed like quickly eyed his slow shifting she calmed down."Where am I?" Cedric mumbled quiently but just enough for Sofia to hear what he to the quite enviorment she could hear him clearly.

"In the middle of nowhere.I should be asking you the same are we?"Sofia said in a scared tone.

-"I don't know what I know is what these mirrors are for"Cedric rose so as sofia stood and looked at herself in the she screamed at her wasn't her normal self,it was a bruised and wounded Sofia with open cuts all over torn dress was red of blood and she had something wrong about her face,It was was all over her.

-"I...Is...Is this the real me?"Sofia questioned Cedric with wide eyes.

-"That...that is the possible future you."Cedric answered with a sorry looked at his own reflection and his eyes shot wide.

"Princess Sofia,we have a long,long future ahead of is our main priority right now."Cedric fearfully stated.

-"What do you mean 'surviving'?"

-"I mean that we don't have much chance in this world and most likely only on of us will make it there is a way out."

-"What?How can you talk so...calm?One of us!One of us!Cedric,do you even know what that means?!"

-"Princess.I know what that means and you don't need to only one survives it will be you."

-"That is even WORSE!Cedric ,listen, for once,I can't let you die and for second I don't want to stay alive if I have to end up being in THIS condition."She was shouting at thought for a moment,she made a one would want to stay alive if they are in conditions like what they saw in the had to make a themselves or carry on.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for not updating sooner.I will try my best to update more in the holidays.

Chapter 3

"What do you want me to do?" Cedric asked stayed silent,her expression telling him that she was as confused as he was."You see,I don't even know the beginning of this world.I don't even know if it has a beginning." Cedric cautiously between the two mirrors a light began to surround them both.

"Oh God!Looks like we a now entering the REAL world.", Cedric stated.

-"What?!Cedric,what have you done?Are you dumb?"

-"Well I did some dumb planning trying to take your amulet but that is none of your concern right just have to get out of ..No in fact I have a brilliant brain!Do you still have your amulet?"

-"I did,but you potion spilling techniques made me lose disappeared into thin air!"

-"That's because you can only bring a wand,yourself and whatever you are wearing as long as it doesn't have the power to protect and also THE POTION SPILLED BECAUSE OF YOU!"

He shouted.

-"Don't you yell at me!If my life didn't depend of your little wand ,I would have strangled you any moment"

"ARGHHHHHHHHHHH!Stop talking you,commoner you forgotten , you are the cause of what we see in 5 minutes and you are the one who would get us out!You blame your sister while telling her that she should fix everything when you,yourself don't even have the courage to even TAKE the blame ,yet want to take a step forward into fixing everythi..."

-" !I didn't expect this from you!I know,you can be a stubborn yet annoyed person sometimes b..but this?"Sofia ran of into the beam of light leaving Cedric behind with wide eyes and very shocked face.'Perhaps I went too far with my words.' He thought.

"Princess Sofia!Princess Sofia...!"He started running after her,fear all over his face,then he saw her sat down hugging her knees.

"What do you want?I thought I was commoner or at least that IS what you told me!"Sofia told him while trying her best to sound strong.

"I'm so sorr.."Cedric was cut off by a loud crash and red light engulfing both of them.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The red light turned into nothing but a green and beautiful island.'This is it'Cedric thought almost hoping that they were in somewhere nice and their future in the twin mirrors were just a dream."So.."Sofia began trying to recapture his attention."I guess the commoner CAN stay alive WITHOUT your wand and I also guess this is the horrible world you were talking about.I wonder where the monsters are,maybe they are know,I think monsters are pretty fact,the only monster I see right now is YOU!"Cedric let her finish before he spoke.

"I think you are still mad at me or you are relieved,perhaps."Cedric stood cautiously trying not to tower over knew that will just show that he is stronger than her and that would not help the situation."And about the place we are in ,I told you I had no idea whatsoever where we would end up I knew and still know is that what the future telling mirror shows you can change depending on YOUR choices,which means that I absolutely do not trust this green sight."

"That is because you don't like green sight."She admitted sounding softer.

"Yes I don' the way we are staying here on this spot for we know more about this fantasy world it would not b a wise idea to wander around."Cedric stated sounding defeated."Are you still mad?"

"No,I forgave you."Sofia nodded in agreement."Can we get back to Enchansia?"

"According to what it said in the book only if we find the hidden spell that we can us to get us out!"

"Why did you want to die for me to stay alive?"

"Because your father would have my head if you died anyway and I rather die here than have a rope around my neck!"HE admitted Sofia could say Rolland wouldn't do that Cedric said "I know Sofia, I grew up with him!"Suddenly with a sound of a scream from what it seemed to be a woman as bush started bleed red wrapped his arms around Sofia protectively while sitting down beside her.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Wh-wh-what's there?"Sofia asked,shivering.

"Oh,I'm sure it's nothing!"Cedric tried  
>to brush off the subject,probably to avoid<br>checking whatever it was out in  
>the bushes.<br>"I-I-'m scared.I can't get the image in  
>the mirror out of my head."Cedric got a<br>hold of Sofia's trembling hands,holding  
>them together in his own.<br>"Sofia,that mirror tells the future,the future  
>is not definite because it doesn't<br>exit.  
>We haven't gone through it yet so<br>we can change it.  
>We chose the future and that's what makes<br>it unpredictable.  
>You don't really need to worry.<br>Everything will be fine!"

"But..."She couldn't say anything.  
>She knew<br>he was right and there was no arguing with  
>what was right."Aren't you going to see what's there?"<br>"I don't think so."  
>"Why?"<br>"Because NO ONE checks on a blood of something  
>they don't know about in the Enchansian world,<br>let alone here.  
>Do you want me to die or<br>something?"

"No,I just wanted to see what's there."Cedric  
>dropped his hold on Sofia's hands and stood up.<br>" Sofia,we need to get a  
>move on.<br>We have 6 objects to find and  
>we can't waste time.<br>We need  
>to get out of here before dawn.<br>If there is even a  
>dawn in here." Cedric stated firmly.<p>

"Uh,okay."Sofia stood up and followed him  
>behind a tree."What's the first thing we need to<br>find?"Sofia asked thoughtfully.

"A map.  
>It will help us<br>locate the other items."Cedric said.  
>They both walked<br>in silence for a while,each not saying a word.  
>Sofia came across a tree marked x.<br>"Cedric?Look at that!"Sofia pointed the  
>tree out to him.<p>

"Oh, right! Stand back because  
>I'm going to blow it up!"And with<br>that,Cedric shot a green  
>light from his wand towards the tree,sending<br>bits of wood everywhere.A piece of paper  
>fell on the floor and Sofia went to pick it up.<br>"Sofia,WAIT!"Cedric shouted after her.  
>She noticed<br>there was no writing on the paper.  
>When Sofia touched the paper,<br>she felt a rush of intense pain  
>flowing through her.<br>She closed her eyes to ease  
>the pain but when she opened them,she saw a<br>map drawn in red ink."It's not ink Sofia,it's blood.  
>YOUR blood.<br>Which is why you SHOULD listen!"  
>"I'm sorry for not listening."<br>"Do you even CARE that you've just lost,what,  
>like a quarter of a litre of your blood."<br>"No I don't.  
>We should<br>just carry on."Sofia acted  
>strangely calm but Cedric couldn't figure out why.<p> 


End file.
